Damn you look good and i'm drunk
by OpenHappiness
Summary: Tawni & Sonny. Best friends having a night out on the town. Cute guys and alcohol. what more can you ask for? right.. but when James and Chad join them. what will happen? Trailer inside! COMPLETE!
1. Trailer

**So.. I was thinking.. time for a new series? :)**

**And i thought '' Hmm.. okay i have a new series. why the hell not do a trailer to it? ''**

**So here is it. you guys are just going to have to settle for this until this comes out. **

**i hope you were reading this so yeah.. **

**couples? yeah.. that will be a surprise ;)**

Disclaimer : I do not own anything.. :(

**_PS! they are all adults here, and they are not actors! Just wanted to let you know! :) _**

**

* * *

****A night out with your best friend **

_'' Tawni, I'm going to get a drink.. you want something? ''_

_'' um.. a sex on the beach? ''_

_'' coming right up.. '' _

**With cute guys **

_'' Sonny, he is definietly checking you out! ''_

_'' No. He is checking you out. ''_

**Good music **

_'' I love this song. Dance with me! '' _

_Shows Sonny dragging Tawni to the dance floor and _

_them dirty dancing with each other _

**When a guy you really don't want to see shows up with his best friend**

_'' James? What are you doing here? ''_

_'' He needed a little cheering up.. '' _

_'' chad? Aren't you guys enemies? ''_

_'' His my best buddy! '' _

**Things start getting a little out of control**

_showing sonny swaying her hips in the rhytm of the music_

_smiling as she feels his grip tightening around her waist_

_his breath on her neck _

_'' You want to get out of this place? ''_

***

_'' Hey Sonny, slow down.. how many of these have you had? ''_

_'' i think 6.. ''_

_Shows Sonny taking another tequila shot_

***

_Shows Chad wrapping his arms around Tawni's waist and grinning _

_'' I looked everywhere for you babe ''_

**But when the alcohol starts wearing off..**

_'' Tawni, where is she? ''_

_'' She was dancing with James about 10 minutes ago.. ''_

_'' Sonny and James alone? '' _

*******

_'' Come on Sonny. You know you want me.. ''_

_***_

_'' Help! ''_

**Will she be okay? **

_'' James, what is this? ''_

_'' it's orange juice.. nothing alcoholic.._

_just like you wanted it. ''_

**Starring **

_Sonny Monroe_

_Chad Dylan Cooper_

_Tawni Hart_

_James Conroy_

_and a lot of random but cute guys ;) _

**Coming soon :)**

_So.. what do you think. _

_should i do this? _

_review and tell me! _


	2. Rick & Dirty Dancing

_ITS HERE! _

_THE FIRST CHAPTER OF ' Damn you look good and I'm drunk. '' _

_Disclaimer : I don't own anything. _

_**Chapter 1 : Rick & Dirty dancing **_

* * *

I took a step out of our cab and frowned a little '' Tawni? ''

'' Yeah? '' Tawni stepped out of the cab and grinned at me.

'' Check out that line.. '' i pointed to the line in front of the club. It was so long.. Tawni smirked at me '' So? Waiting in lines are for losers.. ''

I rolled my eyes at Tawni and raised an eyebrow '' What do you mean? We can't get in if we don't wait. '' Now it was Tawni's time to roll her eyes. She stood in front of me and frowned.

I took a deep breath '' what now? ''

She smirked '' take off your leggings. '' I looked at her with a shocked face. I was wearing a minidress. And it was very short, so i really needed leggings under it. '' What? Tawni, i can't do it.. ''

She rolled her eyes '' why the hell not? ''

I looked at her a little and gave in. I took off the leggings and looked at the crowd of guys staring at me, wide eyed. '' what now? ''

Tawni giggled '' follow my lead '' she walked over to the person, who let people in the club

'' hi '' she smiled '' can me and my friend get in? '' she twirled a lock of her hair in her hands. The person was a guy and he winked at Tawni and stepped out of the way '' have a great night '' he said and squeezed my ass. I gasped but walked into the club. Tawni grinned '' we're here.. ''

'' good.. I need a drink. You want anything? '' i said while walking over to the bar. Tawni followed me '' um.. a sex on the beach? ''

I smiled a little and looked at the bartender '' Two sex on the beaches.. ''

The bartender smiled at me '' coming right up ''

Tawni grinned at me '' Isn't this cool? The hottest new club! See any cute guys? ''

I looked around a little and smiled at a very hot guy. He had dirty blonde hair and he was wearing skinny jeans with a white T-shirt, that brought out his muscles. Tawni followed my gaze and smirked '' Go talk to him.. ''

I handed Tawni her drink and shook my head '' he doesn't even see me.. ''

right then the guy smiled at me. Tawni gasped and giggled '' Sonny, he is definietly checking you out.. '' I shook my head and blushed. Tawni rolled her eyes. '' go over there.. ''

'' maybe his smiling at someone who is behind me? ''

Tawni hit my hand lightly '' no.. he is checking you out. Go over there! ''

I shrugged in defeat and smiled at the guy. He started making his way over to us. His eyes on me all the time. I gulped down my drink and smiled at him '' Hey. ''

'' Hi '' he grinned at me.

'' Bye! '' tawni said and walked away. I took a deep breath '' I'm sonny. ''

He took my hand '' Rick. You want to dance? ''

I nodded my head and followed him onto the dance floor.

Meanwhile..

I groaned and looked at him. He was flirting with every girl he saw. '' Dude, why am i even here? ''

James smirked at me '' You owe me..'' I shrugged and looked around the dance floor. James had dragged me to this club. He said me and him together made the 'best team' ever. Of course ' team ' meant that we will get all the girls. But of course, he will get the girls, because i just want them.

Don't get me wrong, i love girls. But tonight, i'm just not in the mood. Suddenly i saw a familiar looking girl. She was giggling and dancing with a guy.

'' Sonny? '' i heard James ask. I turned my head and saw him looking at her too.

'' Yeah.. '' i said and grabbed my drink from the bartender. James smirked '' let's go to her? ''

I nodded a little and we made our way to Sonny. Just then Tawni walked over to Sonny and giggled

'' I love this song. Dance with me? '' Sonny giggled in response and looked over at the guy '' You don't mind right? ''

The guy laughed and shook his head '' go right ahead.. ''

Sonny grabbed Tawni's hand and they started dancing. At first they were just dancing normally, but then some guy whistled and they started doing moves that were a little bit more dirty. James chuckled '' Damn, they're hot. '' I looked at Sonny. She was wearing a minidress, Tawni's hands were on Sonny's ass and Sonny was rubbing herself against Tawni. They were practically dry humping each other. I smirked.

Who knew Sonny could be so not sonny?

Suddenly they're dancing was interrupted by James who wrapped his arms around Sonny's waist and pulled her off of Tawni. '' Hey you.. '' he grinned at a shocked Sonny.

Sonny looked over at Tawni and gasped a little '' J-james? What are you doing here? ''

_I know.. it's a little weird, but it'll get better ;) _

_So what do you think so far? :D _

_Review! _


	3. Tequila Shots & Making Out

I looked back at Sonny and frowned

'' J-james? What are you doing here? '' Sonny stuttered. I rolled my eyes and looked at James

'' James '' i growled. '' Tawni '' he grinned. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Sonny's hand '' we need more drinks.. '' i whispered.

Sonny smiled at me and we turned around to walk to the bar. But then our way was blocked by none other than Chad '' The drinks are on me '' he grinned. What the hell was he doing here? omg.. was he with James? aren't they like enemies or stuff?

Sonny shot him a confused look '' chad? Aren't you and James like enemies? ''

Chad made a face and looked over to James '' no.. his my best buddy '' he said through gritted teeth.

'' right '' i smirked. '' Sonny? '' a voice behind me said. Me and Sonny turned around. It was Rick.

He smiled at Sonny '' you want a drink? ''

Sonny looked over at Chad for a second, then grabbed Rick's hand '' Let's go.. ''

They walked off. James walked over to me and wrapped an arm around my waist '' looks like it's just us three? ''

I rolled my eyes and looked at Chad '' you still buying drinks? ''

Chad looked down a little and nodded. I fake smiled and grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bar. '' sex on the beach. And keep them coming '' i smiled at the bartender.

_20 minutes later_

I made my way over to Tawni and smiled '' Have you seen Rick? I went to the bathroom and now i can't find him ''

Tawni giggled '' nope, i haven't seen your hottie. Have you seen Chad? ''

I shook my head no and bit my lip from sounding jealous. No, not jealous.. i'm looking out for tawni. She can't hook up with Chad. Yeah, i'm looking out for her.. '' why do you need Chad? '' i looked down and played with my fingers a little.

Tawni giggled a little drunkly '' one, his buying drinks.. and two, he needed a little cheering up.. don't worry.. i'm not trying to hook up with your crush.. ''

I faked a smile '' okay, thanks i guess.. but still, i have no idea where chad is. ''

'' I'm right here '' i felt his breath on my neck. I held back a gasp and turned around '' good. Have you seen Rick? ''

Chad looked down for a second and then pointed to a couple making out '' right there. ''

and there rick was. Making out with a hot guy. Wait. A guy?

I gasped '' is that a guy? ''

Tawni burst into laughter '' Chad, give her some tequila shots.. ''

Chad nodded a little and we made our way to the bar '' Chad? ''

Chad handed me a tequila shot '' yeah? ''

I gulped down the shot and made a face '' why did you need cheering up? ''

Chad gulped down his shot and smiled at me ''nothing.. His making out with a guy now.. ''

he muttered the last part quietly. I don't think i was supposed to hear it but i heard it. Very clearly..

I bit my lip and smiled at him. '' Another shot? '' i suggested.

Chad smiled at me and ordered us more shots.

After 2 more rounds i got a phone call. '' I'll be right back okay? '' i smiled at Chad. He smiled back '' Don't be long.. '' I nodded and walked to the bathroom to answer my phone.

_Tawni's POV_

I sat on a couch and looked at the people dancing. There were no more hot guys here. Okay there were, but they all were already taken or they were complete jerks.. suddenly someone sat next to me. He looked okay, but he was so drunk '' Hey baby. Why you sitting here alone? '' he grinned at me and moved closer to me.

I stood up and fake smiled at him '' I'm not alone.. ''

He smirked at me '' yeah, you've got me. '' he grabbed my hand and pulled me down to his lap.

I struggled to get up '' let go of me! ''

'' you know you like this.. '' he whispered and tried kissing me. I shrieked a little and slapped him. He loosened his grip for a second. In that second I stood up and walked fastly to Chad.

'' Can you please help me? '' i whispered to him. He shot me a confused look and i looked back at the guy. He got up from the couch and started making his way over to us.

'' pretend to be my boyfriend for a second? '' He nodded a little and walked away from us a little. I shot him a scared look.

'' don't worry '' he mouthed to me and placed his glass on the bar counter. The guy finally made his way over to me

'' You like it rough, don't you? '' he smirked. I looked at him and then i felt two hands wrapped around my waist. I tensed up a little but then i heard Chad's voice

'' I looked everwhere for you babe '' he grinned at me. I giggled and pecked Chad '' hey hun.. '' The guy looked at us and shrugged '' So you're not alone.. sorry then '' he walked off. 5 seconds later i pulled away from Chad and smiled at him. '' thanks.. ''

Chad smiled at me '' no problem.. ''

I nodded '' so, where's Sonny? ''

_SPOV_

I looked at them. Chad's arms wrapped around Tawni's waist '' I looked everywhere for you babe '' he said and Tawni just giggled and kissed Chad.

That bitch.

I frowned and looked down for a second. She knew i liked Chad like that. And Chad was flirting with me. How could they do this to me? Ugh..

'' You saw that too huh? '' i heard a voice behind me. I shrugged and turned around. There he stood. He smiling a little sadly. I tilted my head

'' you look sad.. ''

He shrugged and nodded '' I told Chad that i wanted to get back together with Tawni. And this is how he re pays me. ''

I looked down for a second and bit my lip '' you up for tequila shots? ''

JPOV

'' I told Chad that i wanted to get back together with Tawni. And this is how he re pays me. '' I fake shrugged. Sonny nodded and looked down.

Man, she's naive.

'' you up for tequila shots? '' she smiled at me. I grinned in my head and smiled at her '' Only if i'm buying. ''

Sonny giggled '' sure..''

I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the other end of the bar, away from Tawni and Chad.

**_PS! I'm going away for a week.. so It's going to be a week until i update! _**

**_just wanted to let you know :) _**

**_how was it? _**

**_review!_**

**_see you in a week! ;) _**


	4. One repeating word : Asshole

**A/N : Soo.. I'm back.. **

**sorry for the long wait. but here it is.. :) **

**chapter 3 : One repeating word : asshole.. **

* * *

Sonny chugged down another shot and grinned drunkly at me '' You wanna dance? '' she giggled.

I smirked and lead her to the dance floor. We started dancing. Her eyes closing as the beat filled her mind. Her hands traveling around my neck. I smirked and pulled her closer to me '' What are you thinking about? '' I whispered onto her neck. Sonny smiled and opened her eyes '' I'm thinking.. I need another drink. I'll be right back.. '' she said and pulled away from me. She started making her way to the bar. I glanced around the room for Chad. Why?

Well.. chad might be an asshole. Not as bad as me but still an asshole. But his still smart. He'll figure out soon that Sonny is going to be my fling for tonight. And when he does he'll try to save Sonny. He'll try to save the innocent, goody two shoes Sonny. But i won't let that happen..

back to the point. Where was Chad?

Right where i didn't want him to be. He was making his way over to Sonny, who was now at the bar, waiting for her drink.

_CPOV_

I finally got to Sonny. She looked annoyed.

'' Hey Sonny '' i smiled and leaned against the bar. She looked at me and frowned

'' On the other thought, make that three.. '' she told the bartender. The bartender nodded and gave her three shots. I raised an eyebrow '' three shots? ''

Sonny made a face and gulped down all three of them. I looked shocked at her. Where the heck was the Sonny i knew and loved?

'' uhm sonny.. don't you want to slow down? '' i asked worried. She rolled her eyes at me and looked at me '' Why do you care? Shouldn't you be kissing someone? '' she scoffed. I burrowed my eyebrows '' How many drink have you had? ''

She looked at me confused '' i think 6. what does that have to do with this? ''

I moved closer to her '' Everything. You're seeing me kissing random girls? Wow Monroe '' i said a little bit more harshly than i wanted to. She looked hurt for a second but then she looked down '' wow what Chip? '' she snapped.

I fake smirked at her '' you're jealous aren't you Monroe? '' On the inside, i was having mixed feelings. One, i was worried about her. I've never seen her drunk before. Not that i've been drinking with Sonny often, but still. Two, i wanted to know that she was jealous. I needed to know that. Three, the usual Chad. The cocky asshole mask of me. but i had a bad feeling, that this time, the asshole ego of mine had a plan. and i didn't like it.

Sonny looked up and blinked '' what if i am? ''

I looked back at her. I wanted to pull her into me and kiss her. I wanted to tell her how i really felt about her, but no. Alcohol and my ego made the worst case scenario. I smirked '' Then get over it. ''

Sonny nodded a little and right then i wanted to kick myself. '' Can i have another one? '' she asked the bartender. The bartender nodded and handed her a drink. '' Son- '' i started but she held up one finger, to signal ' one second ' . She took another shot and looked at me. '' Sonny- '' i managed to say but this time i got cut off by James. He wrapped his arms around Sonny's waist and grinned

'' Ready to dance again? '' he murmured and glared at me. Sonny faked a smile and nodded '' Yeah. Whatever, just get me away from him '' she glared at me. I looked down. They walked back to the dancefloor. I took a deep breath. Great chad. Just great. ''Why are you such an asshole? '' i murmured to myself. The bartender gave me a symphatic look and handed me a drink '' this one's on the house '' he smiled weakly. I nodded and gulped down the drink.

_Before James came to Sonny. With James and Tawni._

I rolled my eyes at him and sipped my drink '' What do you want James? ''

James grinned at me and moved closer to me. '' You.. '' he smirked. I moved back a little, but there was a wall behind me. I closed my eyes for a second and then looked at James again '' and what if you can't have me? '' i asked. He chuckled and smirked '' Then I'll have Sonny.. ''

My eyes widened as i thought what he would do to her. I couldn't let that happen could i? '' I won't let you.. ''

James moved closer to me again and whispered '' and how are you going to stop me? '' he smirked.

I looked up at him '' I'll just tell her. ''

James chuckled again '' you really think she's going to believe the girl who kissed her crush? You were her best friend. '' he murmured. I froze. Sonny saw that? Oh shit.

James noticed my freezing and smirked '' don't worry. Sonny's going to be enjoying every minute of it. '' He turned his head towards the bar to see Sonny talking to Chad. I gasped a little '' James, i swear to god.. ''

James smiled and kissed my cheek '' I know i look like a god. I've been told that before.. '' he moved away from me. '' now be a good girl and stay out of this okay? Or else, you'll be the one under me..'' he smirked and moved towards the bar. I shuddered and looked down. What could i do?

I looked at Sonny. That Asshole had his arms wrapped around her. I bit down my lip. I'll keep them here as long as possible. And then i can only hope that Sonny'll be smart enough to turn him down.

I smiled weakly at myself. I'm in serious need of some drinks... I gulped down my drink. ' And I'm Pretty ' i thought to myself and rolled my eyes. Why do i always think that?

_Out of character, I know.. _

_but what do you think? _

_and how many times did i write 'asshole' in this chapter? :D _

_review!_

_love you guys. :D _


	5. Bunnies

**So.. i know i haven't updated in a long time.. **

**but i have school :/ and i'm in a new school so it's twice as hard for me. so forgive me? **

**) so yeah.. basically : i don't know how often i'll be updating but this series IS NOT ending :) and neither is the 100 words challenge. i still want to finish .. and i just made up a NEW STORY. So go check that out too  
**

**okay.. enough about this. so read.. :) **

* * *

SPOV

i faked a smile and we walked back to the dancefloor.

James pulled me against him '' are you okay? '' he whispered in my ear. I shuddered a little and blocked out the warning sings in my brain. I fake giggled '' now i am. ''  
I glanced over James's shoulder to see Chad glaring at us. I glared back at him a little and he turned his head away. I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around James's neck. I could feel James's hands on my body, exploring me, but i just ignored them.  
Normally i would have blushed but this time. i didn't care. at all.. I focused my eyes back on Chad. who was now with Tawni. and they were talking..  
I felt like i was watching a silent movie. Why? because i saw the action's of people but i couldn't hear their voices.  
I tried lip reading but i was no good at it. I frowned a little and focused on them harder. I could barely hear the music around me. I was in my own world. My own little safe world , where no one could hurt me.

CPOV  
'' she saw us? '' i frowned at Tawni and chugged down a drink. Tawni nodded and looked down. '' So now she thinks that her best friend stole the guy she liked.. '' she muttered.  
I snapped my eyes to her '' what? Sonny likes me? '' a wide smile spread across my face.  
Tawni giggled a little '' duh.. ''  
I chuckled '' okay.. so what are we going to do about it? ''  
Tawni shrugged and looked away '' i don't know.. but she looks pissed. and very drunk ''  
I followed her gaze. She was looking at Sonny. Sonny was looking at us but her eyes were totally empty. she had her arms around James's neck and i saw James's hands roaming on her body.  
she looked like she didn't understand nothing.. '' Too drunk '' i growled and started walking away from the bar. I felt a hand pulling me back. '' Chad.. as long as she's in this club and we keep an eye on her, she'll be fine. okaY?''  
I gritted my teeth and nodded '' fine.. but you have to help me.. ''  
Tawni shrugged and nodded '' of course.'' she turned herself towards the bar '' two beers please. ''  
I smiled weakly and walked back to the bar. Turning my back at them. For 5 seconds max...

JPOV  
I saw Chad walk to the bar. I kissed Sonny's neck '' you wanna get out of this placE? '' i whispered, while keeping an eye on Chad and Tawni. they were still with their backs to us. so the time for leaving was now or never..  
Sonny coughed a little '' yeah.. let's go. ''  
I smiled and pulled herself towards the club door. a few seconds later i felt the warm air around us. I grinned at Sonny. her eyes wandering down my body.

SPOV

My eyes wandering over his body. The warm air messing with my head even more, my mind screaming No as he smirks at me. '' You ready to go? ''  
I open my mouth to speak but the right words don't come out. In stead '' Yeah. let's go '' comes out. Those are the words leading to a nightmare. 'At least that's what my mind thinks' I think as James closes the cab door and tells the driver the aadress.. to his home. I glanced at James and giggled '' where did all the bunnies come from? ''

_bunnies? what? :D _

_review.. Oh and please read the AN at the top. it's important! _


	6. Shall we?

**Sorry.. so sorry.. **

**i know you hate me guys, i hate myself too.. **

**but i'm here now. :)**

CPOV

'' Tawni? '' she looked at me while taking the beers from the bartender. '' yes chad? '' she shot me a confused look.

'' Weren't they just here a second ago? '' i pointed to where Sonny and James were dancing. It was now filled with other pairs, Sonny and James not there. Tawni gulped and looked over the club, trying to find Sonny. She started walking but stopped when i grabbed her hand.

'' where are you going? '' i whispered.

'' i'm gonna check the bathroom.. maybe she's in there. you look for James. '' she said and ran off to the bathroom.

SPOV

'' Bunnies? Sonny, you okay? '' James grinned at me. I nodded a little and shivered. the cab was cold.. damn cold..

James seemed to notice it and wrapped an arm around my waist. I wanted to pull away so bad but he was warm. oh what the hell.. a little hand isn't going to do anything to me. '' Where are we going? '' i changed the subject, shaking my head to get rid of the dizziness.

He flashed his perly whites towards me, a weird spark in his eyes, and said '' ´My place. ''

I nodded and looked out of the window. The fresh air had sobered me up a bit. but not enough.

CPOV

I finally found Tawni, after 10 minutes. '' Tawni! '' i yelled. She jumped and turned around '' what? ''

I rolled my eyes '' did you find her? ''

she shook her head no. i wasn't surprised, cause i already knew that. I had already talked to the bouncer dude. he remembered them. Mostly because of Sonny. He mentioned something about bunnies.

I glared at Tawni '' where were you for 10 minutes? ''

Tawni looked down '' there was a line for the mirror. ''

I took a deep breath, stopping myself from yelling to her. I'd have to do that later. We had to find Sonny now. '' We have to leave now.. ''

Tawni shot me a look '' and leave them here alone? ''

I rolled my eyes. is this girl stupid, or is she just playing one? '' they left.. a while ago.. ''

Her eyes widened '' Ok, let's go then. Why are we still standing here? '' she grabbed my hand and started dragging me out of the club.

SPOV

The cab came to a stop. I snapped my head up and looked at the house. It was made of concrete and was entirely white. The window frames and the front door were black. How i even saw that in 3 AM in the night? well.. the house had very good lightning.. also there was a red blinking light in one of the house corner. A security camera maybe?

I was snapped out of my thought when James opened the door of the cab and i felt the cold breeze. I shuddered and looked at him. He smiled at me and held out a hand to help me out of the cab. I felt the alcohol burning in my veins and got out of the car. with his help.

We walked to the door and he started opening the door. '' it's not much.. and it's kind of a mess. so don't mind okay? ''

he sounded just like a normal nice guy. and i would have believed it when i didn't knew him. but i knew him. so I knew it was an act.

Finally he got the door open. '' shall we? '' he motioned for me to go in first.

_- I'm going to start working on the next one right now. _

_and let's hope my brother doesn't put on parental control again.. it won't let me post any stories.. :S _

_review! _

_sorry again :) -_

_-K._


	7. Traffic jam aka Need of aspirin

_OMG. thanks guys.. :D you are the best ever :) _

_so anyways here's the next one :)_

_enjoy.. _

TPOV

'' and step on it '' Chad told the driver. I looked at him. His face was anxious, there was a hint of panic in his eyes. He was really worried about Sonny. He cared. Damn, they would make such a cute couple.

'' What? '' he looked at me. I smiled. '' nothing. ''

He nodded and looked away. I looked the other way, watching the empty streets as we drove them by.

JPOV

She looked doubtful. Now she starts to think? That bitch.. I coughed '' so.. ''

She looked up '' umm.. James.. I don't think i'm coming. ''

I looked at her. She was staring at me. With her brown eyes. Biting her pink lips. I shrugged '' you sure? '' i asked with a sweet tone and took a step closer to her.

She grabbed her head a little. The alcohol is starting wear off. '' You're head hurts? '' i asked and grabbed her hand. She jumped a little but nodded '' yeah. So i better start going, before the cab- '' she turned to see the cab driving off '' leaves '' she finished her sentence.

I smiled '' ok. Come on, let's get you a cab and some aspirine. '' i released her hand and walked in to my house. She hesitated for a second but still followed me. I turned my back to her and smirked. I always get what i want.

SPOV

should have guessed. White walls everywhere, modern furniture. It looked like no one had ever sat on the couch. So steril. I took a step into the living room. There was a huge picture of him on the wall. I rolled my eyes a little and looked at James '' the aspirine? '' i asked.

He nodded and smiled '' In the kitchen. Wait here. What do you want it with? '' he started walking to a direction, where his kitchen must be. '' water will do fine. '' i said and smiled weakly. Maybe he wasn't that bad. Or maybe he just gets kinder when he's drunk? I sat on his couch and took out my phone. The battery had died. Great. I shrugged '' James? '' i called out.

'' yeah? '' he yelled back.

'' can i use your phone? ''

'' yeah sure. It's in my bedroom. The last door on the left. ''

i looked around. There were like 3 hallways. '' which hallway? '' i called out again.

'' the right one '' he answered.

I nodded to myself and got up again. Making my way to his bedroom. I failed to notice a phone on the living room table.

CPOV

'' what's taking so long? '' i growled. The driver shot me a look '' there's a police raid ahead. For drunk drivers. It shouldn't take more than 10 minutes.

I shrugged and fell into the uncomfortable seat again. Tawni patted my shoulder '' She's Sonny. She can make another 10 minutes. ''

I shot her a weak smile. '' i know Sonny's strong. I just know that James will do anything to get back at us. ''


	8. The one w the flashback

Sonny looked around in the room. The walls were white, like the rest of the house, but the walls were covered with pictures. Sonny smiled and looked over the pictures. There was atleast two with Chad on them. Chad was smiling big, his blue eyes sparkling. James was standing next to him in both of the pictures, smiling sincerely. Sonny studied his face. It was younger, seemed more carefree and innocent.

'' weird huh? '' she heard a voice from the door. Sonny turned around to see James smiling weakly at her.

'' It's not weird.. it's just sad that you guys let that slip away.. '' Sonny shrugged and turned her attention back to the pictures. James shrugged and Sonny could feel him moving closer to her.

He held out the glass '' your water. ''

Sonny took the glass and smiled '' thanks. ''

She turned her gaze back to the pictures, staring at Chad again.

James bit his lip and looked over the room. He studied the space between the bed and Sonny. A smirk spread on his face. '' sonny? ''

'' hmm? '' Sonny shrugged but didn't look at him. '' did you drink it all? '' james asked.

Sonny nodded and smiled '' the aspirine was in it right? ''

James smirked and nodded '' it was in it alright.. ''

_CPOV _

'' step out of the car, please '' the police man ordered. The driver looked at him, surprised '' What? ''

'' sir. Please step out of the car. ''

Chad shot Tawni a look '' great.. this is just what we need.. ''

Tawni smiled weakly and squeezed his shoulder.

The driver shrugged and stepped out of the cab. He shook his head for a second and in a split second he jumped onto the police man.

He was put down on the ground in seconds. Chad and Tawni staring at it in shock.

'' This is going to take a while, isn't it. '' Tawni shrugged and got out her phone.

Chad shot her a look.

Tawni smiled '' we still haven't tried her phone.. ''

Chad smiled at her. Tawni grinned back and put the phone to her ear.

'' Hi! You've reached Sonny. Leave a message after the beep. '' Tawni lowered the phone and frowned. '' it went straight into voicemail. ''

Chad nodded and looked at Tawni.

Tawni started shaking a little '' Sonny never lets it go to voicemail.. ''

_JPOV_

I looked at Sonny and grinned '' I'll call you a cab okay? '' I reached for the phone.

Sonny turned around and giggled '' not yet.. i could stay for a little more. Can't I? ''

I dropped the phone and smiled bigger at her '' you're always welcome here. ''

i moved closer to Sonny. Sonny looked at me and then back at her glass '' you know, i'm getting thirsty.. mind making me one more drink? '' she smiled flirty at me. I took the glass and grabbed her hand with my other hand '' C'mon. Let's get you that drink. ''

Sonny smiled at me and we walked to the kitchen.

_CPOV_

_What is something happens to her?_

_What if we don't get there in time?_

_Where did me and Sonny go wrong?_

I closed my eyes as i took in all that had happened this night.

The driver of the cab had been taken away, we had been questioned about a 100 times.

Tawni was off somewhere talking to some police dude, who was like she said '' a totall hottiee! ''

I held my head with my hands and shrugged. I never thought this would happen.. I always thought that if for some reason Sonny would need saving, I would be doing the best i can. And now.. when she actually needed it. Here i was, sitting in a freakin' police car waiting for something to happen..

waiting for a ride.. speaking of needing a ride..

_I looked around at the highway and sat on the edge of the road. No car's were in sight. I shrugged and pulled my hoodie tighter around me. It was getting cold. _

_It was July, it was full moon and it was too cold to be out with just a hoodie. On a deserted highway, miles away from any people. _

_I looked up at the sky. The stars were out too. They were gorgeous. I smiled a little and closed my eyes. Not considering all, it was still an amazing night. _

_My moment was ruined by a car honk. I opened my eyes to see a convertible standing next to me. _

_A guy sitting in it, grinning at me. '' You need a ride? '' _

_I stood up and smiled at him '' I'm Sonny. '' _

_He grinned bigger '' Chad. Now you gonna get in or what? '' _

'' Sonny? Sonny? '' James voice taunted. I opened my eyes again to look at him. Still smiling at the random memory of meeting Chad the first time. James looked at me weird. I smiled big.

I felt drunk again. And this time i really didn't care. Like i had been brain washed. Because really, me and being okay with being drunk. Not like me..

'' W-what? '' I slurred.

James smiled '' You are very beautiful.. you know that? ''

I smiled at him and leaned in closer '' really? ''

He nodded at me and cupped my cheek. I bit my lip and looked into his eyes. They were grey.

Suddenly i started missing blue eyes...

_So.. What's gonna happen next? _

_why don't you tell me! _

_Tell me in your review! _

_- K. _


	9. You coming?

_SPOV_

I looked at his grey eyes. They were changing into blue ones.. I took a deep breath and finished my drink. It was strong so i made a face. James chuckled at me '' Too strong for you? ''

I looked at him and smirked '' Nothing I can't handle. '' I looked over at James's hair. Since when did he have blonde hair? I shrugged it off and looked down for a second. Then back at James. He had blue eyes now, blonde hair. I looked over his body. It was more built now. Almost like he grew some new biceps in 2 seconds. James chuckled '' You checking me out? ''

I shrugged the thoughts off and pulled him closer to me '' You have a problem with that? ''

He smiled and looked at my lips '' Not at all Monroe.. ''

I smiled back at him '' Fine Cooper. ''

_JPOV _

Wow.. she thinks I'm Chad.. The drug must be working..

you see the so called aspirine makes the person see the things they really want at that moment. And i guess Sonny wants Chad.. I smirked at her and pushed my lips to hers. She pulled me closer and nibbled on my lower lip. I pulled back and started sucking on her neck. She moaned quietly.

I smiled to myself. I felt Sonny's hand roam around my body as i made my way back to her lips. She smiled at me with her kind of blurry eyes. I smirked and kissed her again. I pushed my tongue against her bottom lip. She parted her lips so i had access inside her mouth.

Let's just say, Sonny tastes _damn_ good..

_CPOV_

'' hey.. '' Tawni said as she stood beside me. I looked up at her.

'' Having fun? '' i spat at her.

She rolled her eyes '' Don't give me that. I'm helping Sonny. ''

I scoffed and shook my head. Stepping out from the car I shot Tawni a look '' Really? Is it the 'forget about your best friend in trouble and hook up with another random dude' plan? Cause that is really helping Sonny.. '' I spat.

Tawni glared at me. I felt my cheek burning. As i finally understood that she had slapped me, she moved closer to me '' I don't give a damn about what you think of my love life. But for your information that ' random dude' is going to give ME a ride to save Sonny. '' she spat at me and started walking to the guy's car.

I shrugged and grabbed her hand, pulling her back closer to me '' Tawni.. '' i started but she cut me off. '' Don't you dare touch me '' she said quietly. I released her hand '' I'm sorry. Okay? I'm just really worried about her. '' i said. Tawni turned around and looked at me '' You really are the biggest asshole. ''

I shot her a pleading look. She rolled her eyes '' but since i am such a good friend. And you are her crush. And i have no idea where James lives now.. Get in the car. I'll deal with you being an asshole after Sonny's safe.. Okay? '' she shot me a dirty look and walked to the guy's car. I smiled and ran after her, getting onto the backseat. Tawni smiled at the cop '' Chad, this is Hayden. Hayden that's the biggest asshole ever. But you can call him Chad.'' She smirked.

I rolled my eyes '' can we just go? '' i asked impatiently.

_SPOV ( **Remember, Sonny is drunk and has been drugged.. so yeah.. his seeing Chad, but it really is James.. ) **_

I pulled away from kissing 'Chad' and noticed i was sitting on his lap. He looked at me confused, '' What's wrong? '' I noticed Chad's face changing into James's face so i quickly closed my eyes. Opening them again I was looking at Chad again. I smiled and whispered '' Nothing. ''

he smiled at me and leaned in to kiss me again. Instead i got off his lap, standing up and turning around to face him. He was smirking. I smirked back at him and pulled my dress over my head. I let it fall on the ground. I started walking towards the hallway, then turned around and bit my lip '' You coming Chad? ''

He looked at me. I shrugged and opened the door to the bedroom.


	10. Stop! Window! Sht

Stop! Help me..

Almost the end of the stroy -.-

enjoy! REVIEW!

Happy 2010.. ( early.. )

_CPOV_

'' **Stop**! This is the house! '' i yelled and hopped out of the car, not waiting for it to stop. I ran to the front door, but stopped when i understood something. Tawni was next to me and looked at me '' Go in! What are you waiting for? '' she panicked.

I looked at her, then back at the door. One thing filled with my mind. I blurted out what i was thinking '' We need to know what's going on in there. If he hears us, we'll never know. ''

Hayden walked towards us and smiled '' Chad. You have a point. ''

Tawni frowned and glared at me '' Fine.. but if something happens to Sonny because we're not fast enough.. ''

I rolled my eyes and walked to the side of the house. Cameras everywhere. ' coward ' i muttered to myself and looked up at the house. A victorious smile spreading on my face '' Tawni.. '' i said.

_JPOV_

This is exactly what i wanted. This is all going exactly to plan. I smirked to myself and closed the door behind me. Sonny grinned at me as she sat up in the bed. She bit her lip and looked at me '' Mr. Conroy.. You're over dressed.. ''

I smirked and walked closer to her, climbing on top of her. '' I know '' i whispered as i kissed her again. Sonny smiled and pulled away from the kiss, helping me to undress myself.

'_Too bad it's only for revenge_ ' i thought as i kissed Sonny again. Sonny wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed me deeper. '_Too bad indeed.._ '

_TPOV_

'' ouch '' i whimpered as i sat up in the empty bath tub. I shook my head and looked at the little window i had just climbed in. It was just above the bath. I shrugged and stood up. I was in his bath room. I smiled victorously and climbed out of the bath. As i made my way out of the room towards the front door, i stopped. Why?

I never thought i'd see the day when i found my best friend's dress on the ground. I almost smiled but then i remembered.. This was James's house.' James is going to be dead ' i promised myself as i ran to the front door and unlocked the door.

Chad ran past me and i followed. What else would i do? I saw Chad open a door and run into it. '' What the hell? '' a roaring voice yelled. ' James ' i thought to myself as i finally caught up with Chad. A gasp escaped my lips. James shot me a glare. I ignored it and looked at Sonny. She sat up and waved, smiling. '' Hey. '' she looked over the room, her eyes not quite normal.

'' OMG! '' she started grinning even bigger as she turned to James '' Chaddy? Can the other Chad join us? '' she smiled at James.

Chaddy? The other Chad? What the hell was going on? I looked at Chad.

He was furious. I've never seen him like this before.

'' Get the hell away from her '' he said. James chuckled '' why? It's not like I'm raping her.. She wants me..'' to prove that sentence James kissed sonny and she didn't push him away. When James pulled away, Sonny smiled sweetly '' Chaddy.. '' she giggled.

Chad took a step towards him '' you son of a bitch! '' he yelled. '' you gave her it didn't you? ''

I put a hand on Chad's shoulder '' Don't do anything stupid '' i whispered as i studied James's expression. James grinned bigger '' so? You can't prove a thing.. ''

'' They can't. But we can.. ''

_SPOV_

I tried looking around the room.. why were there so many people here? I closed my eyes as a sharp pain ran through my head. I opened them again to see.. blur. Just blur of colors, movement.

'' Shit.. '' i heard a voice mutter beside me. I looked towards the voice, i couldn't tell who it belonged to. The pain got worse. I bit my lip and looked around the room again. My vision got clear for a moment. I saw Chad.

'' Chad. **Help me** '' i cried as another pain ran through my head. Stronger that the ones before. Strong enough for me to pass out.


	11. it's the finale bye guys! :

Beep

Beep

Beep

_What is that horribly annoying sound? _I thought as my eyes fluddered open. I sat up quickly to yell at whoever was making the noise. There was no one in the room. I looked around confused, _where the hell was i? And why is there an IV going into my arm? _

I tried pulling them out but i got distracted by thefootsteps outside the room. For some reason, i did not know, i quickly layed back on the bed and pretended to be asleep. The door opened a second later and footsteps came in '' No. I'm not leaving her alone.. '' a voice said. A voice i knew too well. The voice stopped and listened for a bit. I could hear light babbling. He must've been talking on the phone..

'' Tawn.. '' he groaned.. '' I don't care i might get fired. Sonny's been out for 3 days, i'm going to be here when she wakes up. Period. '' he said and a click was heard. The babbling stopped, so my guess. He hung up the phone.

It's kind of weird to pretend sleeping, cause i want to see what's going on. I wanted to open my eyes so bad.. just as i decided to '' Wake up '' i felt him grabbing my hand. He must've come closer to me too, cause i could almost feel his body warmth. Damn.. he smelled good.

He shrugged and squeezed my hand lightly '' Sonny. I wish you would just wake up.. But i know it's normal for you to sleep. But it's just..

we all miss you S. '' he shrugged. His voice was so vulnerable.

'' And Tawni would be here, but she can't. She can't lose her job.. Me? I've always hated that job.. so i don't care. '' he said, almost trying to convince himself.

_I knew Chad. Chad loved his job. It was his life long dream. _

He chuckled dryly and continued his monologe.. '' Oh.. who am i kidding? I love my job.. ''

_see? Told ya! _I smirked in my head.

'' But I love you more.. '' he shrugged.

Beep

Beep

Beep

my heart monitor started to beat faster. Damn it.. i shrugged to myself as it hit me. _He loves me? _

I grinned big and opened my eyes to meet Chad's. He smiled at me. '' I love you too.. '' he smiled and kissed me.

** **AKA I'M EVIL.. IT WAS JUST A DREAM.. A CUTE ONE HUH? :D**

'' Aww.. she's making out with some one in a coma.. '' Tawni's voice rang. I frowned in my sleep and opened my eyes slowly. 3 faces looking at me intently. '' She's alive! '' Tawni shrieked and hugged me, no squeezed me. Too hard. I giggled '' Tawni.. too hard. ''

she pulled back and smiled. I looked around in the room. Chad grinned at me. My dream came into my mind immediatly. '' hi. '' he smiled at me. I bit my lip and smiled.

'' how are you feeling? '' a voice interrupted our moment. I looked at the voice. A guy i've never seen before. '' i'm in a hospital '' i said and smirked.. then it hit me. _I was in a hospital? _

'' why am in the hospital? '' i panicked.

CPOV

I smiled and sat on Sonny's bed. '' Well.. what's the last thing you remember? '' i asked her as i grabbed her hand.

She bit her lip '' I was watching pictures in James's bedroom, while he searched for the aspirine. ''

I started rubbing circles on the back of her hand and shrugged. Tawni sat on the other side of Sonny and smiled at me. '' well.. James drugged you. And gave you alcohol. Drugs + alcohol = hospital '' she grinned big and rested her head on sonny's shoulder.

Sonny's eyes widened '' W-WHAT? Where is that Thing? '' she spat out.

I grabbed her hand tighter '' arrested. Thanks to Hayden here.. '' Sonny shot me a confused look then looked at Hayden. '' nice to meet you and. Thanks. '' sonny smiled her usual smile. Hayden nodded and smiled '' no problem. ''

Sonny shifted in her bed and grabbed my hand. I flinched at the pain. Sonny shot me a worried look and looked at my hand. My knuckles were a bit.. damaged?

'' Chad.. '' she said and glared. I smiled innocently at her. I guess she kind of knew what had happened..

_'' shit '' James said and looked at the cops. Hayden grinned big and received a smile from Tawni. _

_'' you'll never get me alive '' James shouted and rolled off the bed. My anger got a hold of me and i jumped on James. Started beating him. it felt good. Not good good, but 'youdruggedmygirlfriend' good. You know? I got pulled away shortly after. _

_As soon as i stopped i looked at Sonny. Then she passed out. _

SPOV

I stared into space.. Tawni and Chad had just stopped talking about the night. How could i make out with James?_** Eww.. eww.**_

I snapped back to reality as i heard Tawni's voice '' chad. Make a coffee run with hayden? ''

I looked at Chad and he nodded. He stood up, still holding my hand. I grabbed onto his shirt and shot him a scared look. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek '' I'll be right back. You're safe. '' he whispered before pulling away.

I could feel myself blushing as i watched him walk out of my room. I bit my lip and looked at Tawni. She shot me an amused look '' oh.. one more thing. '' she smirked.

I shot her a glare. She shrugged and smiled '' all the time you were high. You imagined Chad instead of seeing James. ''

I froze. Tawni hugged me and giggled '' Don't worry. It's cute.. you love Chad.. ''

She pulled away from the hug and smirked at me. I rolled my eyes '' so? He doesn't love me.. you guys are together.. ''

Tawni gasped. '' omg.. you still don't know about that.. a freak was bugging me and he played my boyfriend. Nothing more '' she smiled.

I smiled back at her '' really? ''

Tawni nodded '' and besides. His totally falling for you.. ''

I smiled again. I could imagine the goofy smile on my face '' Really ? '' i squealed..

Tawni laughed and nodded again '' really. ''

**It **took me an hour to convince the doctor to let me go home. Now i was being rolled out of the hospital in a wheel chair. Stupid policy.. I groaned in my head.

Tawni walked beside as Chad was pushing my chair. Hayden was on the other side of me. I talked to him. His a good guy.. perfect for Tawni. I smiled at the tought and looked up. The hospital doors slide open and i could feel the fresh air. I looked outside and gasped. The sun was just rising. Tawni walked over to Hayden as he wrapped arms around her. I smiled at them and stood up from the wheel chair.

If i was going to enjoy the sun rise, it was not going to be from a wheel chair. '' woah there '' Chad looked at me. I grinned at him '' you're catching me if i fall.. no worries. '' i said without thinking. Then i blushed. Stupid blushing.. why did i say that?

Chad chuckled and grabbed my hand '' you got that right.. '' i smiled at him and looked at the sun.

We stood like that, hand in hand, for some minutes when we started walking to the cab. Chad opened the door for me and motioned for me to get in. I almost got in but Tawni's voice stopped me.. '' Wait.. '' she said and hugged me. '' me and Hayden are going for breakfast. So we're not coming with you.. '' i nodded and smiled.

Tawni grinned at me. She was happy. And i was happy for her. I waved goodbye to Hayden and Tawni and slipped into the cab. Chad said his goodbyes and slipped in next to me, closing the door the same time.

'' Promise me something. '' he said when we had been driving for a bit. I looked at him and said '' what? ''

He grinned big '' no more tequila shots. When i'm not with you.. ''

I bit my lip and smirked '' only if you do one thing for me.. ''

He nodded and i continued '' kiss me. '' i said simply and waited for his reaction.

**THE END**

_teehee.._

_no.._

Chad smiled and kissed me.

The camera moves from the cab window, to the skyline of new york. The sky is orange. Sun is rising, no clouds. A perfect day.

**Now it's THE END**

_- i just want to say.. THANKYOU! you guys have been amazing.. _

_so this is the FINALE chapter.. sorry.. _

_a quick question. how were your holidays & the end of 2009?_

_HAPPY 2010 EVERYONE! :)_

_thank you guys again for your reviews.. _

_keep them coming, they make me happy and i write better when i'm either extremely happy( or depressed.. ) _

_if you read this .. thanks again :) _

_bye. :D_


End file.
